Días de verano
by Nagi w
Summary: Ya sabemos que Nico sentía mariposas esqueléticas en el estómago, pero... ¿Will siente lo mismo? ¿Cómo es su primer beso? ¿Cómo empezaron a salir? Estas y muchas más preguntas se resuelven en esta serie de One Shots, en la que se verá la evolución de nuestra pareja favorita.
1. Heridas

**Disclamer: Ni Percy Jackson ni los Héroes del Olimpo me pertenecen, son del genial Rick Riordan. No se me ocurren ni de lejos cosas tan geniales como al tío Rick, yo sólo cojo sus personajes y hago este tipo de cosas por entretenimiento. **

**Advertencias: contiene spoilers, por pocos que sean, del último libro, Blood of olympus, en español sería La sangre del Olimpo. Yo lo dejo avisado para que no me lluevan tomatazos luego. **

**Ahora sí, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Torció el gesto al tiempo que jugueteaba con el boli, intentando concentrarse en su redacción, tarea nada fácil para un chico adolescente con TDAH. Había acordado con Annabeth y Jason hacer un templo dedicado a la Muerte, un lugar donde los semidioses pudieran rezar a los compañeros que habían pasado al Inframundo. Ya que él era un "experto" en el tema, había acabado encargándose de los detalles decorativos.

Por el rabillo del ojo apreció la presencia de cierto chico sentándose a su lado, bastante más cerca de lo que el Rey de los fantasmas consideraba cómodo. Si antes no podía concentrarse, ahora muchísimo menos.

–¿Cuál es tu excusa para no pasarte por la enfermería esta semana? Porque nada de lo que digas podrá librarte del castigo.

–No es una excusa, estoy detallando el templo de la Muerte. Con la cual he hablado. –Se detuvo a esperar una cara de miedo que sabía que no llegaría– varias veces. –Nada, el otro ni se inmutaba.

–Sigue sin ser excusa. ¿Te haces una idea de la semana que llevo?. La semana anterior fue lo de Gaia, y esta los diablos de Ares, que han insistido en dar palizas a cualquiera con el que se cruzan. "Entrenamiento" lo llaman. "Para estar preparados si nos vemos amenazados por otro grave adversario" dicen. Como si no los conociera.

–Estoy intentando escribir. Me molestas –La palabra no era exactamente _molestar, _era _distraer_. En ese momento, como si leyera sus pensamientos, el chico se acercó más a él, intentando leer la redacción por encima de su hombro. El contacto físico incomodaba a Nico, hacía que las mariposa esqueleto de su estómago se volvieran mucho más hiperactivas que él y viajaran allí donde el rubio tocara, sin restricciones y dando la mayor cantidad de rodeos posible.

–El templo me está deprimiendo con sólo imaginarlo. Necesita más alegría –no reaccionó cuando Nico le miró como si estuviera loco.

–Es el templo de la _Muerte. _¿Qué hay de bueno en la _muerte? –_puso el mayor énfasis posible en aquella palabra, repitiendola para hacer ver su punto.

–Están los Campos Elíseos. Estaría bien recordarles lo que les espera tras una ardua vida plagada de monstruos, luchas, sufrimiento… Deben saber que les espera la paz si recorren bien el camino.

–No entiendo tu forma de pensar… ¿acaso no ves las cosas malas de nada?.

–Prefiero centrarme en el lado bueno que andar deprimido –se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia todos lados.

Estuvieron un buen rato callados, en calma. Nico intentaba seguir su trabajo, pero como era de esperar, no tenía demasiado éxito. Cuando se daba cuenta, ya estaba mirando hacia otro lado, observaba el vaivén de las hojas, el césped recién cortado o al chico que se encontraba a su lado, simplemente pasando el rato. ¿No tendría nada mejor que hacer? No se quejaba, pero aún le costaba creer que siquiera una persona pudiese preferir estar un rato con él, aunque fuese en silencio que… haciendo cosas más productivas como… cualquier cosa.

–¿Cuando piensas hablarme de tus golpes? –preguntó Will, con un tono que claramente significaba "estás-en-un-lío-Nico-Di-Angelo". Éste miró hacia todas partes, repentinamente nervioso. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta…? Pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?.

–¿Q-qué golpes?

–Los de tu pecho. Soy sanador, no intentes ocultármelo. Siempre haciéndome preocupar… –esto lo dijo más bajo, para sí mismo– Y ahora explícame lo que ha pasado. Y ni se te ocurra mentirme.

–Entrenamiento –fue su escueta respuesta, tras unos momentos de duda. Will le miraba fijamente… tanto que notó cómo su lengua acababa desatándose– no podía usar poderes… así que decidí entrenarme físicamente.

–Quítate la camiseta, órdenes del doctor –demandó, con su mejor tono de "mejor-lo-haces-y-rapidito". Al ver que Nico estaba confuso, decidió alentarle– házlo si no quieres que te la quite yo por las malas.

Al chico no le quedó otra que obedecer, más rojo que un tomate y sin atreverse a mirar al rubio. Aún se preguntaba por qué estaba obedeciendo cuando Will se acercó aún más a inspeccionar las heridas de su pecho.

–Jack Sullivan. Puñetazo con el mango de la espada. Perdiste cuatro veces, ya veo…

¿Cómo había sabido todo eso? Era exactamente como había pasado, es decir, era normal que supiera el número de golpes por los moratones, ¿pero lo demás?. Al ver su cara de incredulidad, Will decidió responder antes de que llegara la pregunta.

–He visto demasiados moratones causados por él como para identificarlos sin problemas. El golpe con el mango de la espada es como su marca, lo hace siempre que gana a alguien. El truco cuando peleas contra él es moverte de forma errática. Le dieron un golpe en la cabeza en una misión y tiende a desorientarse ante movimientos rápidos y descompasados.

–¿Todo eso lo sabes de estar en la enfermería?

–Mientras curo sus heridas me cuentan estrategias, cómo lo han hecho, qué les ha salido bien… Dicen de los de Afrodita, pero la enfermería es un foco de información. Lo demás lo saco yo sólo, no es tan difícil, ¿sabes? –al tiempo que hablaba, hacía un pequeño agujero en la tierra y mezclaba algunas flores, triturándolas con una piedra, creando una pasta de color entre verde y amarillo.

Cuando la tuvo preparada, embadurnó sus dedos en el mejunje y se acercó más a Nico, en frente suya. Los pasó sobre uno de los golpes, provocando un estremecimiento en el menor. El quería protestar, pero entre el ejército de mariposas y la vergüenza, no atinó a decir nada inteligible. Desde luego, el hijo de Apolo se tomó su tiempo, parecía disfrutar el efecto que provocaba en el otro. Le daba un poco de miedo pensar que en lo que disfrutaba Will era en realidad en el contacto.

Una vez terminó su cura improvisada sobre todos los moratones, el pelinegro quiso ponerse la camiseta, encontrando objeciones.

–¿Qué quieres, quitarte la crema? No, no, ahora te esperas a que se seque, al menos.

–¿Y quieres que me pase todo el día así, sin camiseta? –se sonrojó al pensar en esa posibilidad, no, no, ni de coña. Ya bastante nervioso solía estar con el rubio cerca, como para encima andar medio desnudo… –al ver lo apenado que estaba Nico, decidió quitarse la camiseta y ofrecérsela.

–Ponte esta, soy más ancho de hombros que tu, te quedará holgada, no me la mancharás mucho –Por si no hubiese estado lo suficientemente sonrojado antes, el tono de su rostro acabó siendo anti-natural, peor que las vacas de Apolo -él podía dar fe, las había visto en persona-.

–Estás bromeando, no te creo. ¿Quieres que… me ponga tu… camiseta? –nunca había creído posible sentirse tan… así.

Cuando estaba por Percy no balbuceaba, no se sentía una adolescente enamorada. Pero Will había acabado convirtiéndole de algún modo en esas personas que suspiran por las esquinas al chico de sus sueños, le había convertido en alguien tan… cursi y vulnerable que a su yo de antaño le daba asco, en alguna esquinita de su mente ese chico estaba vomitando por la situación de comedia romántica.

No necesitó que el rubio le repitiera las cosas, su sólo lenguaje corporal era suficiente para expresar que no se apegaba a lo que Nico quería. Estaba mandando el mensaje de que él mandaba, las órdenes del doctor se cumplían a las buenas o a las malas. No le quedó más remedio que ponérsela.

Fue una de las sensaciones más extrañas que había vivido en su vida, pero extraña en el mejor sentido posible. Pudo notar cómo por su cuerpo empezaba a expandirse un calor poco familiar, ese que le invadió a los diez años, el mismo día que un semidiós griego, su héroe en áquel entonces, le salvó la vida a su hermana y a él. Supo que le costaría mucho autocontrol quitarse la camiseta. Cómo había dicho Will, le quedaba algo grande, por lo que apenas rozaba con las heridas. Además, estaba cálida por su cuerpo y peor -o mejor, como se mirase- olía a él.

El mayor se puso la de Nico, que le quedaba bastante apretada y corta. No se notaba demasiado, aunque tampoco parecía importarle que le viesen con ropa que no le quedaba. El rey de los fantasmas supo en ese momento que la ropa oscura no le quedaba bien, era mejor que llevase colores alegres que contrastasen con el moreno de su piel. Quería quitársela, desde luego estaba más guapo con el torso descubierto, aunque no es como si fuese a decirlo en voz alta.


	2. Película

**Disclamer: vaya, vaya, vaya. Una continuación a un fic, si se puede llamar así. Sois afortunados, no suelo hacerlo. Percy Jackson sigue sin ser mío, no os preocupéis. ¡Disfrutad!**

El hijo de Hades entró en la enfermería a paso calmado. Desde la última gran batalla, había hecho algunas visitas _voluntarias_, por lo que ya ninguno de los campistas se sorprendían de verlo por allí, siempre iba directo al área de trabajo de Will Solace.

Éste estaba en ese momento algo ocupado con uno de sus pacientes, por lo que el menor se sentó en una banqueta sin decir nada a nadie. Llevaba una camiseta naranja del campamento que era varias tallas más grande que él, aunque tampoco nadie se impresionaba por eso (y eso que Nico di Angelo llevando algo que no fuese negro y deprimente era digno de admirar).

–No te quedes ahí mirando al vacío, dame las vendas, Nico –reprendió el rubio, mirándole con algo de queja y estirando la mano hacia él. Éste se sorprendió un poco, pero obedeció al instante. Comenzaba a comprender, a esas alturas, lo inútil que era intentar llevarle la contraria– por cierto, tu collar está en mi mesa, cógelo.

El chico si se extrañó ante esto. ¿Su collar? ¿Qué collar? Sólo por contestar las preguntas, fue hacía la pequeña mesa que le servía de despacho al coordinador de la enfermería, y lo vio allí. Tenía tres cuentas sólamente, la del año del laberinto y la de los dos años que siguieron a ese. En resumen, las batallas en las que había participado. Al escaparse del campamento, no le habían dado el collar característico.

–No me lo voy a poner, tolero la camiseta, pero esto ya es demasiado –sabía que de alguna forma acabaría colocandoselo, pero no podía no protestar, sería una deshonra a su reputación aceptar a la primera.

–Cómo que lo he hecho con estas manos que vas a ponertelo –le intimidó, siguiéndole el juego. Despachó entonces a su paciente y se encaró a Nico– además, olvidas que esa es mi camiseta.

El chico se sonrojó un poco, lo que no evitó que Will se fijase en sus ojeras. Se acercó aún más a él, hasta apoyar ambas frentes juntas y entornando los ojos con un aire amenazador.

–¿Qué te he dicho sobre tus noches en vela?

–No lo hago a propósito. No sé, estar en el Tártaro es lo que tiene, que ves cosas que no te dejan dormir. A Percy y Annabeth no les dices nada, y eso que también tienen ojeras.

El mayor ignoró ese último comentario y agarró la mano del chico. La posó sobre su nuca, ante lo cual el otro enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios y rizados, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Aún con las frentes apoyadas, comenzó un cántico en griego antiguo, una canción de cuna escrita por el mismo Apolo, que revitaliza al cansado.

Como ocurría siempre que hacía eso, Will se tambaleó un poco y tuvo que sentarse un momento. Solía decir que ya que Nico no podía dormir por sí mismo, él dormiría por los dos hasta que se fuesen las pesadillas. No era la primera vez que asumía el cansancio del chico del inframundo, inclusive le había pedido que acudiera con regularidad para hacerlo, pero se negaba en rotundo a la vista de que ese simple ritual cansaba al mayor sobremanera.

–Última vez que te aviso, Di Angelo. Como vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes de venir a verme cuando no hayas podido dormir, te juro que estarás hablando en rima dos meses.

–No serías capaz –retrocedió, porque bien sabía él que sí lo era.

Solace se levantó, tras comer una barrita proteínica que él mismo elaboraba, y salió de la enfermería hacia la cabaña de Zeus, donde Nico y él habían quedado con los demás chicos del Argo II.

–¿Ya habéis estado dandoos besitos en la enfermería y por eso llegáis tarde? –bromeó Percy. Desde que se había enterado de que flirtreaban, no dejaba pasar una sola oportunidad de meterse con ellos.

Will sonreía un poco con ese aire de chico guay que le caracterizaba. Nunca se quejaba ante las bromas de los demás, pero el otro era totalmente distinto a él.

–¡Percy! –gritó, con la cara más roja que un tomate. Nico había comenzado a aceptar que se estaba pillando irremediablemente de Solace, y tenía alguna sospecha de ser correspondido, pero por si las moscas, no iba mostrando sus cartas.

–Venga, ya. Vamos a ver la película –protestó Hazel. Se había enterado recientemente de los gustos de su hermano, y aunque lo aceptaba y apoyaba, no podía salvar en dos semanas la forma de pensar de su época respecto a la homosexualidad.

Fueron todos a la cabaña 13, en la cual Nyssa había instalado un televisor y un reproductor de DVD para que pudieran ver películas. Como era la más oscura, les había parecido adecuado adaptarla como cine improvisado. Se colocaron todos, como siempre, en parejitas. Percy y Annabeth estaban acurrucados en una de las camas y Hazel y Frank en la otra.

Piper y Jason se sentaron delante de la tele, y por otro lado, y algo apartado del resto, Nico se sentó apoyado en la pared del fondo, por lo que Will le siguió para sentarse a su lado. Por suerte, la película ya estaba decidida, por lo que no tuvieron que discutir sobre cual ver. Los chicos habían ganado la discusión entre acción o romance, por lo que eligieron la más lógica. Romance, para poder acurrucarse y hacer mimitos con sus chicas, de la forma más cursi que pudieran. Total, todos los que habían acudido a la sesión eran pareja. Si, Will y Nico contaban por defecto.

La película dio comienzo. Exceptuando a Frank, a los demás chicos no les iba demasiado ese género, por lo que comenzaron bien pronto la sesión de mimos. Enseguida se olvidaron todos de la parejita del fondo, hasta que Jason fue a pedirle a Annabeth que dejase de mover los pies, le estaba dando golpecitos. Cuando se giró, vio algo que le dejó tan descolocado que olvidó sus quejas.

Nico había acabado de alguna forma sentado en el regazo de Will, que acariciaba distraídamente su cabello. El pequeño jugaba con la otra mano del rubio, concentrados totalmente en la película y comentando alguna cosa, en un volumen muy bajo.

–Piper –susurró, en su oído– no hagas movimientos bruscos, pero mira hacia detrás de mí –ésta siguió su orden, al voltear la cabeza y ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando, abrió los ojos como platos y miró de nuevo hacia delante, con la peli ya olvidada.

En pos de esparcir la noticia, Jason se apoyó en la dichosa pierna inquieta de Annabeth, y le hizo una seña en cuanto ella quiso protestar. Las nuevas corrían como la pólvora y pronto dejaron todos la película de lado, ver a esos dos era más entretenido.

Casi les pillan cuando llegó la escena aburrida de la película y Will despegó la mirada del televisor. Por suerte, estaba tan distraído por los estímulos que Nico le proporcionaba, que no tuvo oportunidad de notar cómo todos sin falta giraban bruscamente la cabeza, fingiendo seguir la trama ávidamente.

La siguiente vez que Percy se atrevió a devolverles la mirada, se quedó inmovilizado. Will cubría la mejilla del otro con una mano y había apoyado ambas frentes juntas. Parecía estar diciéndole algo, ante lo cual el otro negaba con la cabeza. Antes de que el mirón se diese cuenta, ambos estaban besándose.

El ejemplo de Percy fue seguido por los demás, que se giraron para acabar tan inmóviles como el hijo de Poseidón. Ante eso sí que se dieron la vuelta para no mirar, mejor dejar que esos dos resolvieran solos sus asuntos


	3. Bajo las estrellas

Annabeth estaba tumbada sobre el verde pasto, bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas. Notó una presencia acercándose a su lado, por lo que giró levemente el rostro. La luz de la fogata, de fondo, ayudaba a iluminar la silueta que contemplaba. Le reconoció de inmediato, con su inseparable camiseta naranja varias tallas más grande de lo que correspondía. Se sentó a su lado, mirando fijamente la vía láctea que podían observar a la perfección, cortesía de los dioses.

Puesto que nadie vino a molestarles, pudieron estar un rato en completo silencio, que fue interrumpido por él, en un afán de contestar una pregunta no formulada.

–Quería escapar –ella le observó atentamente, analizando pormenorizadamente su rostro.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –el otro chico no contestó, por lo que ella quiso interpretar una luz verde. Después de todo, el que calla otorga– ¿cuál es tu tipo?

El pelinegro se concedió medio minuto para pensar su respuesta.

–Alto. Tiene que ser más alto que yo –se sonrojó un poco, nunca había pensado hablar con ella sobre _eso_ y en estas condiciones. Y tampoco había creído que no estaría pensando concretamente en su antiguo amor– también atlético.

–Percy es ambas cosas –contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando de nuevo al cielo. El otro se tumbó en el césped, fijando su mirada en la misma dirección.

–Y… extrovertido. Bastante tengo con lo mío como para buscar a un chico como yo –se permitió bromear, para no sentir sobre sí tanta presión. Desde la muerte de su hermana, le había costado entablar conversaciones con los demás humanos. Sobre todo conversaciones en las que se sintiera tan _vulnerable._

Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que ella creyó que no le sacaría más información. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y lo encontró medio dormido, luchando contra sus párpados hasta que decidió dejarlos cerrados.

–Y…

–¿Rubio? –se atrevió a preguntar. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro

–Y gruñón. Un surfista gruñón.

–Que te cuide mucho –le alentó para que siguiera contando, con una sonrisa aún mayor que la del otro, por verle feliz.

–Que sepa despertarme.

–¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió, levantando una ceja aunque sabía que el chico no iba a verla. Estaba ya más dormido que despierto.

–Cuando despierto en la enfermería, es porque él juega con mi pelo. Lo acaricia y me canta uno de sus hechizos, lo que me lleva hasta él aunque esté en medio de una pesadilla… O sobre todo si estoy en medio de una pesadilla. Cuando recupero el conocimiento, Will se pone a gruñir y dar órdenes "¿Estas son horas de despertarse…? Ponte a desayunar ahora mismo, yo llevo toda la mañana haciendo cosas, no te levantas ni para ayudar…" lo de siempre. No sabe que tengo esta cosa de los sueños.

Se había ido despertando según hablaba, parecía que escapaba de poco en poco de Morfeo. Le había costado hablar de algo tan personal, algo que aún él estaba empezando a aceptar, como era el trato especial que le dirigía el hijo del sol. Jugaba con la camiseta, autografiada por sus amigos con rotulador permanente pero perfectamente cuidada por el italiano. Ella iba a preguntarle con sorna si no tenía más camisetas, pues usaba esa mucho más que las suyas de esqueletos y demás menciones al dios del inframundo, pero unos pasos les alertaron.

Nico fue el primero en reconocer los pasos, por los que se hizo el dormido para no tener que darle explicaciones y postergar lo máximo posible la bronca que le iba a caer. Porque al parecer, escaparse de la enfermería era un crimen muy grave. Will bufó al verle, los árboles habían sido los que impidieron al doctor la teatralidad del otro.

Ella miraba hacia el cielo y ocultó como pudo la carcajada que nació de su garganta. Era tan feliz por ellos que casi dolía, por fin Nico había encontrado a alguien para él. Se notaba que disfrutaba mucho con la compañía del rubio, por mucho que se quejase. Le miraba de forma extraña, lo que hizo que a él le surgieran dudas.

–¿De qué habéis estado hablando? –preguntó, con sospecha en su tono de voz.

–Me contaba su viaje con Reyna, se ha quedado dormido cuando llegaba a lo de la camiseta hawaiana –le encubrió, como hacen los amigos.

Definitivamente, no había colado, pero Will se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Cogió al otro en brazos al otro y le indicó con un gesto que iba a llevárselo y echó a andar hacia la enfermería. Mañana ya se encargaría él de hablar con el menor...


	4. Día de playa

**Disclamer: vale, creo que es el fic más largo que me ha salido hasta el momento. No, ninguno de los personajes es mío, sólo intento no oocearlos demasiado.**

**Me preguntaron sobre la cronología del fic que precede a este y sobre lo que le dice Will a Nico antes de besarle, voy a responder de la mejor manera que pueda: no lo sé. Me gusta tener todos los cabos bien atados, pero sí es verdad que a veces dejo cosas a la imaginación de quién lea, por lo que la respuesta más adecuada a esa pregunta sería: ¿Tú cómo ves que pase? ¿Antes o después del beso? ¿Qué crees que le dijo Will a Nico antes de besarle?.**

**Bueno, dejo las filosofías y ¡disfrutad el fic!**

No podía decir que era exactamente lo que le había despertado, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba observando con fijeza parte de un hombro y un cuello tras el cual asomaban cabellos rubios rizados, que se mecían al compás del aire y de los movimientos del dueño.

Tan embobado estaba el pelinegro, recostado sobre su pecho, que sólo podía ver al rubio sin entender los melodiosos sonidos que salían de su boca. De fondo, si podía oír risas y gritos como un lejano murmullo ininteligible.

"Ven, dame un abrazo, que es nuestro aniversario"

"Ni loca, que te alejes Percy, me vas a empapar".

"Thalia me dijo que fue una grapadora… Mi novio intentó comerse una grapadora con dos años, ¿te lo puedes creer?"

"¡No es justo, has hecho trampa!"

"Venga, ¡toca algo, Grover!"

Por el rabillo del ojo veía el trajín que se traían algunos de sus amigos con las cartas, depositándolas frenéticamente sobre una mini nevera que hacía las veces de mesa. Volteó un poco la cabeza para poder ver bien las jugadas, lo que hizo que una escena llegara de pronto a su cabeza.

–Venga, ya que sabemos jugar al Mythomagic… tenemos que hacerlo muy rápido –ese había sido Jason, que se creía un buen jugador.

–No estás hablando en serio –a pesar de que había estado lo más neutral posible mientras Frank les enseñaba a jugar, su niño interior obsesionado con el juego se había indignado con esa forma tan burda de cargarse el propósito de las jugadas– que tu apestes jugando no significa que tengas que arrastrarnos a todos a tu terreno.

Ya había pasado una semana de esto y él aún no se había deshecho del enfado. Sabía que había acabado haciendo una regresión importante a su personalidad del pasado, pero cada vez le importaba menos ser el oscuro hijo de Hades. Quizá se preocupaba menos por las apariencias una vez supo que sus amigos le aceptaban tal y como era con sus cosas buenas y malas, y no tenía que seguir una imagen de chico malo para protegerse del mundo.

–Eres tan malo que me produces urticaria –vaya, eso sí lo había escuchado. Nico no disimuló una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar hablar a su cuñado favorito, que sabía jugar con maestría a las mythomagic y encima se metía con Jason.

Desde su lugar privilegiado, aprovechó para subir la mirada hacia las cartas de Will, que se disponía ya a hacer su jugada. La carta que iba a coger era tan estúpida que ni se paró a pensar lo que estaba haciendo antes de alargar el brazo y arrojar a Cerbero. La partida no estaba ganada aún, pero Frank y Jason tendrían serios problemas para remontar en menos de cinco turnos.

Recibió caricias en el pelo, mejor recompensa de la que esperaba.

–¿Llevas mucho despierto? –en silencio dio gracias porque no le hubiese hecho la increíblemente estúpida pregunta de si ya había despertado.

Nico escaló a través del cuerpo del hijo de Apolo, depositó un casto beso en sus labios y recostó cabeza con cabeza en la tumbona de plástico, negando suavemente y aún adormilado. Su mano reposaba en el pecho del otro por lo que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, cosa que le gustaba más que cualquier música moderna.

–Ve a bañarte, vago –con el brazo libre rodeó su cintura y le dio un nuevo beso– te tengo dicho que tiene que darte más el sol –Nico se encargó de lanzar otra carta por él, dando por ganada la partida.

Sentía como la conciencia iba echando raíces en su cerebro y la peor batalla librada desde el albor de los tiempos llegó. Una parte de sí mismo quería seguir durmiendo, pero poco a poco comenzaba a despertar. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Jason se levantaba de su sitio.

–Vamos a jugar a las palas, Nico –propuso mientras Frank recogía las cartas con las que habían estado jugando.

El aludido se sentó en un hueco de la tumbona y se restregó los ojos con los puños, aún medio dormido. Will tenía los ojos clavados en él mientras iba despertando, como si le estuviera costando dejarle ir. Se levantó y siguió a Jason, que ya había salido hacia un espacio vacío en la playa.

–¿Dónde crees que vas, Di Angelo? –éste tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. No le gustaba nada que le llamase por su apellido, cosas muy malas pasaban cuando le nombraba así.

–A jugar, creía que querías que cogiese color –a pesar de estar alarmado, contestó como lo hacía siempre.

–¿Sin protección? Como si fuera a dejarte ir así –de su mochila sacó el protector solar más potente que había visto el italiano en su vida. Lo cual le pareció bastante irónico, el hijo del dios del sol llevando consigo protector solar.

–Estás loco si crees que…

–O te la echas tú o te quito la camiseta y te la hecho yo. ¿Crees que me va a importar dejarte en evidencia delante de nuestros amigos? Parece que no me conoces lo suficiente –bueno, lo cierto era que si le conocía y sabía que ni corto ni perezoso iba a cumplir sus amenazas como no se lo echase él mismo.

Alargó la mano para coger el protector y destapó el bote, mirándole siempre con una mirada penetrante, dando a entender que no se estaba aminorando. En serio, después de las cosas que le obligaba a hacer Will "por su bien" no sabía como sus amigos aún le respetaban. Se dio crema por cada centímetro de piel expuesta, no quería arriesgarse a que el médico pugnara con él y le pusiese en evidencia.

Siguiendo de nuevo a Jason, comenzó a refunfuñar contra el hijo de Apolo. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero una parte pequeña de él se alegraba de tener, tras cuatro años, a alguien que se preocupaba de esa forma por él, como una mamá pato que cuida el bienestar de sus patitos.

–No te va a servir de nada andar rumiando como los abuelos –le reprendió Jason.

–¡Soy un hijo de Hades! ¡La gente me teme! ¿No podría echarse a temblar cuando estoy a su lado? No, en cambio ultrajemos el honor de Nico, es más divertido. ¡En el Inframundo se conoce mi nombre!.

–No eres el único cuya pareja le hace pasar vergüenza. Frank, Percy e incluso yo tenemos nuestros momentos.

–¡Es totalmente distinto!

–¿Qué lo hace distinto?

–Que Will y yo no somos pareja –se separó del chico totalmente ruborizado y golpeó la bola con ganas. Por suerte o por desgracia, Jason cada vez controlaba mejor lo de volar.

–¿Y cómo llamas a eso? –inquirió, burlón.

–¿A qué?

–Bueno, lo de después de comer. Se ha sentado Will en una hamaca y te has sentado tú a su lado. Se ha tumbado y has acabado dormido sobre él. Los besitos… y a ver si te vas a creer que no hemos visto las miraditas y las manitas que os habéis hecho cuando estábamos comiendo.

Cuando llegó su momento de golpear con la pala, se le escapó la pelota. La verdad, Nico en ningún momento había pensado en la posibilidad de que sus amigos le vieran, es decir, cuando Will le cogía de la mano tantos estímulos le llegaban a la vez que no estaba al pendiente de que no le vieran, el mundo desaparecía. Incluso si estaba hablando con alguien, no era consciente de que pudieran pensar nada al respecto.

No hizo declaraciones, se esforzó en seguir el juego a pesar de estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Es decir… ¿que tenían Will y él? si es verdad que se hacían manitas a veces, se besaban de vez en cuando, tenían sus propios chistes privados… Estaba muy confuso, a decir verdad.

Al volver a la zona de las tumbonas, todos se habían congregado alrededor de la mini nevera encantada. Annabeth regañaba a Percy por (inserte cualquier estupidez que el hijo de Poseidón haya podido hacer, que no son pocas) y Frank se alejó un poco de Hazel al ver que Nico y Jason llegaban de jugar, aún le costaba no ponerse a temblar si su cuñado del inframundo le pillaba cariñoso con su novia.

Will se acercó al pelinegro y acarició su brazo  
–¿Os habéis divertido? –la cara que se le quedó cuando Nico se escabulló del contacto era bastante épica. Aún así, pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, no le dio más importancia.

–Venga, chicos, vamos a partir la tarta –llamó Annabeth la atención, sacando un pastel azul con un mensaje pintado "para nuestra sirena favorita".

–Oh, que gracioso –Percy fingió algunas carcajadas sarcásticas– ¿De quién ha sido la idea? que no se preocupe, sólo quiero… felicitarle por lo ingenioso que es haciendo chistes.

Entre risas, todos señalaron a la propia novia del cumpleañero, que levantó la mano entre tímida y reprimiendo las carcajadas. Con un suspiro, se agachó para soplar las velas que Piper acababa de encender y cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía la cara estampada en el glaseado.

Aprovechando la confusión, Will se acercó a Nico a susurrarle cualquier tontería con la intención de besarle, aunque su objetivo se vio rechazado por el menor. Ni siquiera fingió, le hizo la cobra con todas las letras en negrita y subrayadas. Esta vez el rubio no pudo achacarlo a su imaginación, tenía la mayor prueba de todas, Nico nunca le había rechazado un solo beso, ni siquiera el primero.

–Vamos a hablar –ordenó echando a andar sin siquiera comprobar si le seguían o no. Por un momento se le ocurrió no seguirle, pasar y seguir a lo suyo, pero tampoco quería hacerle eso. Se alejaron lo suficiente como para que no les oyesen y Will se dejó caer en la arena para conversar.

–¿Estás bien? –su plan inicial había sido ser más directo, pero mejor tener un poco de delicadeza con Nico.

-Si.

-Parece que te pasa algo.

–No me pasa nada, ¿que me va a pasar?.

–Algo te pasa.

–Ah, tú sabrás.

–Hablo en serio, Nico. No sé lo que te pasa si no me lo dices.

–¿Por qué actúas de esta forma?

–¿Cómo es "de esta forma"?

–¡Como si fueras mi novio! -Nico alzó la voz, tanto que sus amigos se les quedaron mirando extrañados. No sabía si habían oído algo y si era así cuanto, pero no le gustaba que hubiesen escuchado nada de eso.

Will bajó la cabeza y suspiró apesadumbrado, ya había llegado el momento de la charla. Prefería haber seguido un poco más con eso, pero qué remedio que hablar.

–Ya sabes el por qué, sólo falta que expreses tu opinión sobre todo esto.

–No sé por qué, no entiendo nada –Nico escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas, abrazándoselas confuso. ¿A qué venía todo esto? ¿Qué se supone que debía saber?.

–Porque siento algo por ti. Dime que no acabas de darte cuenta –si el moreno le miró confuso, Will estaba totalmente perplejo por toda esta situación. Eran tan evidentes sus sentimientos que no creyó necesarios ni aclararlos– ¿cómo podrías no haberte dado cuenta? No será por falta de pistas.

–N-no sabía nada, no lo dejas claro –escondió de nuevo la cabeza entre las piernas, abrazandose con más fuerza.

–Vamos, ahora sí que estás bromeando. Lo de querer verte más seguido por la enfermería entiendo que no lo pillaras, pero… ¿las escapadas? ¿las caricias? ¿los besos?. Por favor, si hasta Percy se dio cuenta. Tardó, pero ya está más que enterado del tema.

–¿Y ahora qué? –Nico no sabía qué hacer ahora, había descubierto que era correspondido, cosa que no le había pasado en su vida. Estaba más perdido que Hades en una herrería.

–Dependiendo de lo que sientas, y me da que soy correspondido, hablamos eso de salir y ser novios.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –volvió a clavar su mirada en él, apoyando la mejilla sobre su rodilla.

–Quería ir despacio, pasó todo lo de Gaia y apenas te estabas acostumbrando a tener amigos, era pronto para una relación. Bueno, entonces ¿qué dices sobre eso de salir?.

–Ni siquiera me has preguntado si me gustan los hombres –fingió enfado como mejor supo, aunque en ese momento se sentía como un gran flan de carne y huesos.

–Veamos. Nunca has evadido una sola de nuestras escapadas, cuando te besé por primera vez el día del cine correspondiste, no me has rechazado un sólo beso y tampoco te importa que te acaricie o te abrace por la cintura. Creo que aunque no fueras gay, que se nota que lo eres, por lo menos no te desagrada como te trato.

Se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo, con Nico tratando de procesar toda la información repentina que le había llegado. Notó que Will se acercaba a él y con una mano guiaba su mentón, para quedar con las caras enfrentadas.

–Como sé lo especialito que eres, vamos a hacer una cosa. Si quieres salir, bésame. Tienes un minuto para decidirte empezando… ya.

El moreno le miró. Estaba hablando totalmente en serio aunque no lo pareciera. Aún así, preguntó:

–¿Qué pasará si no te beso?

–Quedaremos como amigos, 40 segundos.

–¿Y los besos y las caricias? –se mordía el labio, indeciso.

–Eliminados.

Casi iba a acabar la cuenta atrás cuando sintió los labios del menor sobre los suyos y una sonrisa se expandió por su boca. Colocó la mano en la nuca del otro para profundizar el beso, antes de levantarse.

–Vamos, no están esperando –le tendió la mano, que el otro aceptó y fueron a reunirse con sus amigos.


	5. Enfermería

**Disclamer: un capítulo más de este fic. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Está durando mucho, espero que no se me acabe totalmente la inspiración. Este es el capitulo en el que más he sentido la expectación de mis amigas fans de Solangelo (veeenga, un saludo, que sé que vais a leer esto) y probablemente el que más he disfrutado de escribir, junto con el de Hormonas (también Solangelo). Una cosa más: no soy Rick Riordan, creo que es obvio. **

Will entró en la enfermería con una camiseta naranja en brazos. Nico, sentado en la cama sin la parte superior de la vestimenta le miró algo avergonzado. No podía creerse el hecho de que había caído de lleno en una de las bromas de los gemelos Stoll. ¿El resultado? Estar sentado en los dominios de su novio medio desnudo.

Agitó fuertemente la cabeza, no era momento de dejarse llevar por las hormonas. Will, por otro lado, no parecía pensar así. Le dirigía una mirada entre burlona y… algo más, algo que le daba un poco de ansiedad pensar porque al fin y al cabo solo llevaban unas semanas juntos.

El rubio suspiró y se sentó en la camilla al lado del italiano. Colocó las piernas de este último sobre las suyas propias y le acarició el pelo, lo que provocó una respuesta inmediata en el moreno, que entendía lo que el otro quería hacer.

–Ni te atrevas, Solace –su voz sonó a súplica, con un ligero temor en el tono.

–No te va a doler tanto como parece, Di Angelo.

Pero Nico no iba a dejar que eso pasara tan fácilmente, por lo que comenzó a revolverse en su sitio. Will le había paralizado las piernas, no podía escapar de su agarre y eso le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

–Cuanto más te revuelvas más va a doler –respondió el médico, con un tono de voz que pretendía ser tranquilizador. Aún así, por las quejas del más pequeño -que inconscientemente las emitía en italiano- sonaba un poco… excitado.

Una de sus manos dejó de apresar las piernas para dirigirse al cabello moreno, agitándolo con cariño. Besó su frente y le abrazó, hasta que el otro estuvo un poco más tranquilo.

–Sabes que vamos a hacer esto quieras o no, Nico. De ti depende si hacemos que sea fácil o si quieres hacerlo difícil y doloroso.

El aludido suspiró, sabía que no había forma de convencer a Will de que no lo hiciera.

–No estoy preparado –se quejó, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. El rubio sonrió con algo de condescendencia, típico de un crío que lo único que hace es fingir ser duro a pesar de ser un cacho de pan.

Comenzó a desabrocharle la prenda del diablo, esa que Nico tanta reticencia tenía a quitarse. Lo hizo despacio, muy despacio a pesar de que sabía que el reto no era desabrochar, era quitar. Le miró directamente a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para continuar. El menor pensó en esa ironía, le pedía permiso para continuar a pesar de que, si no se lo daba, lo haría de todas formas. Asintió con los ojos cerrados y apretados.

–Relájate, no quiero que te duela.

–No me digas que me relaje, si estuvieras en mi situación no estarías nada relajado. –Le contestó de mala forma, usando toda la bordería que pudo reunir.

–En serio, Nico, ni que fueras a dar a luz.

Y pasó. A pesar de que el italiano luchó contra las ganas de gritar, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Uno de los hermanos de Will, que estaba de guardia, se asomó por las cortinas alarmado. Sonrió débilmente al ver la situación, Nico con la cara roja y sudando del dolor y Will con una mueca de satisfacción en la cara. Tiró la prenda bien lejos, mientras su hermano le daba una piruleta a su novio con algo de burla.

–El joven lo ha hecho muy bien, se merece un premio. Me habíais asustado, hermano –en cualquier otra ocasión, el hijo de Hades le habría metido su espada estigia por sitios estrechos de su anatomía, pero no tenía ganas ni de enfadarse. Observó cuidadoso el rostro del jefe de la cabaña 7.

–No me gusta nada lo que veo –se oyó un gruñido por parte del menor, mientras Austin regresaba a sus asuntos.

–¡No habermelo quitado! Encima que montas ese teatro para quitarme ropa te quejas por lo que ves. ¿Qué te esperabas? Sabías lo que ibas a encontrar, eres médico.

Se alejó cuanto pudo de él, que tampoco fue mucho. Estaba realmente enfadado, fruncía el ceño y lamía la piruleta. Will tuvo que apartar la mirada ante esto último.

–Así que soy yo el que monta espectáculos… No quiero discutir, ¿vale? Deja que haga lo mío y te dejaré con tu piruleta.

Se levantó, posando muy lentamente las piernas de Nico -que aún tenía en su regazo- sobre la cama. Fue a su armario, donde tenía todo lo necesario para que su novio no lo pasase tan mal en el rato en el que iba a estar trabajando.

–Si quieres puedo hacerte dormir con una canción, será más fácil para ti y muchísimo más sencillo para mi. –Lo dijo serio, realmente quería dormirle.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿quieres deshacerte de mi? ¿Eso es lo que haría un buen novio?.

–Solo quiero que no te duela tanto, Nico. Mira, no voy a dormirte de momento, pero como empieces a quejarte te dejaré tan dormido que no podrá despertarte ni Quirón.

¿Se quejó ante lo que le estaba haciendo Will? Bueno, solo decir que no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que un moreno profundamente dormido se tumbase por completo en la cama.

–Hermano, aquí hay visita para Nico –se asomó Austin de nuevo, después de un rato– es su hermana y la praetora romana.

El jefe de la cabaña suspiró, aún no había acabado lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía permitirse hacerlas esperar. Seguramente habían oído la noticia, pues estaban pasando unos días en el campamento griego.

–Hazlas pasar –ordenó, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. No por tener visita iba a dejar de hacer eso, vaya.

La primera reacción fue de Hazel, que al ver lo que hacían se tapó la boca con las manos. Se acercó rápidamente a su hermano, preocupada.

–¿Está bien?

–No te preocupes, le he tenido que dormir para que no le doliera. No tengo sillas ni nada, lo siento –se disculpó antes de empezar a cantar una cancioncilla de Apolo.

–¿Quién ha sido? –fue la primera pregunta que salió de los labios de la praetora. Se había quitado sus prendas habituales por estar de vacaciones, pero no se veía menos amenazadora por eso. Fruncía el ceño, mirando la actividad que mantenía ocupado a Will.

–Los Stoll, ¿quién si no? Pero no vayas a por ellos, la venganza me pertenece a mi. Me ha costado veinte minutos y una pelea poder quitarle la bota, para encontrarme un tobillo roto por tres partes. Nunca había visto algo como esto y eso que he visto heridas hechas por monstruos.

–Percy nos ha dicho que los gemelos habían pintado de rosa nuestra cabaña y cuando intentaba limpiarla le han estado entreteniendo… y por eso se ha caído. ¿Es cierto? –preguntó Hazel, acariciando la cabeza a su hermano, aún con preocupación.

–Si, eso es lo que me ha contado Nico. Pero no te preocupes, se enteraran.

Y con la promesa de una venganza, Will volvió a su labor de curarle el tobillo a su novio.


	6. Venganza

**Disclamer: Ooooh si. Aquí llega la tan esperada venganza. Esta mañana he subido un Chrisse (Chris x Clarisse) en el que he mencionado mi grupal de semidioses para la Japan Weekend de Madrid, en Septiembre. (Si queréis/podéis uniros, no dudéis en contactar con Namakemono97 por ffnet para que os diga los personajes disponibles). Resulta que esta señorita es nuestra Will Solace y es canon con nuestro Nico. (Tenemos el mejor fanservice Solangelo que se puede imaginar) y cuando le conté la venganza de Will... bueno, le encantó. Eso y la insistencia de nuestro Travis y nuestra Cali en que querían leerlo, me ha animado para escribirlo de una vez por todas y no dejarlo como idea. **

**Bueno, dejemonos de rollos, no quiero aburriros más de lo necesario. Aquí está:**

Will se levantó nada más salir el sol. Como todas las mañanas, se puso a mirar la salida del astro rey avanzar por el cielo y sonrió ampliamente. Ese sí que iba a ser un buen día.

Miró a sus hermanos, mientras se bebía su leche de vaca roja matutina y posaba su mano libre sobre la cadera. Se sentía realmente de buen humor, de momento todo marchaba según lo planeado.

Un chico más o menos de su edad, latino, se asomó por la puerta de la cabaña 7 buscando al rubio jefe con la mirada:

–Está todo preparado. Ahora quiero que cumplas con tu promesa –Will asintió, asegurándole que se ocuparía de que la cabaña de Clarisse estuviese totalmente despejada para después del mediodía.

Will y sus hermanos salieron en busca de la cabaña 11. Cuando llegaron, los hermanos Stoll estaban atados de manos y pies en sus camas, aún dormidos, mientras los pocos semidioses cómplices les miraban con algo de pena en sus ojos.

Entre los hijos de Apolo y los pocos partícipes de la broma levantaron a los gemelos, que seguían sin despertarse. Por experiencia, los doctores sabían que una vez duermes a los gemelos en camas cercanas no hay dios griego ni romano que logre despertarlos sin una canción revitalizante.

Andaron su camino hacia el puño de Zeus, donde un Nico en silla de ruedas les estaba esperando junto a Nyssa de la cabaña de Hefesto. No era una silla de ruedas como cualquier otra, esta tenía el logotipo del McDonnalds como respaldo y el muñequito de uno de esos superheroes que estaban de moda servía de joystick para controlar la dirección y la velocidad.

Se agachó un poco para darle un beso en los labios, antes de girarse hacia las sillas especiales que había construido los hijos de Hefesto y habían colocado ya en su sitio. Dejaron en el suelo a los hermanos y, entre todos los hijos de Apolo entonaron aquella canción que tan bien funcionaba, la de los ratones de Cenicienta.

Ambos Stoll despertaron casi a la vez, tenían una gran coordinación incluso para eso. Miraron alrededor confundidos cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en su cabaña, les rodeaban árboles y caras de semidioses.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Travis Stoll, como representante de los dos hermanos.

–Pasa que vais a sufrir la venganza por dejar a Nico en silla de ruedas.

El hijo de Hermes miró confundido a Will, que era el que había hablado y dirigió entonces la mirada hacia el moreno. Si, sabía que su pequeña broma había dejado en sillas de ruedas a alguien pero ya se habían disculpado con él en el gran comedor durante la cena. ¿Qué más quería? Eso era mucho más de lo que la inmensa mayoría de los semidioses había recibido por parte de los Stoll tras una travesura.

No parecía que Will Solace pensara de esa manera. Habían mandado a su novio a la enfermería y se iban a enterar de lo que era un doctor cabreado. Con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que ataran a los gemelos a las pesadas sillas especiales de los chicos de Hefesto.

Por suerte, Quirón había tenido que ir a un colegio por el aviso de un sátiro y al señor D no podían preocuparle menos los campistas. A cualquier otra persona que notase su presencia, le dirían la verdad sobre donde estaban los hermanos Stoll.

Cada tres horas les dejaban ir al baño y comer, siempre controlados por personas más fuertes que ellos y con esposas especiales atando sus manos y piernas. Tres días estuvieron recibiendo el castigo, desde que se ponía el sol hasta que daba el toque de queda.

¿Pero cuál era su castigo? Tan simple como mirar la roca del puño de Zeus. Se tiraron tres días mirando a una roca, sin ningún estímulo más cerca de ellos. Los semidioses se encargaban de que no tuvieran nada de compañía, a parte de que sus sillas estaban suficientemente separadas como para que pudieran hablar.

Tras ese castigo, los Stoll estuvieron un buen tiempo más calmados aunque Will sabía que algún día volverían a la carga. Y los hermanos ya sabían cuál era el castigo que recibirían como sobrepasasen la fina línea de la paciencia de Will.


	7. El negocio de Will

Ese era un día normal y corriente como cualquier otro, la vida en el Campamento Mestizo seguía su ritmo normal. Los sátiros tocaban sus instrumentos, los hijos de Ares entrenaban, los de Hermes robaban y el de Hades maldecía. Nada fuera de lo común.

Will estaba desesperado con él, lo que tampoco se salía de la normalidad. No entendía la dificultad de montar en skate, a él no le había costado más de un cuarto de hora cuando le enseñaron a montar. Nico llevaba casi dos horas intentando mantenerse en pie.

Le había cogido de los hombros y se había subido al skate algo tembloroso, aunque no iba a reconocer que tenía miedo. Era el hijo del mismísimo Hades, no podía achantarse por un vehículo de cuatro ruedas.

La desesperación al rubio le hacía desconcentrarse. Llegó un momento en el que estaba más atento a su alrededor que al tembloroso italiano. Sentía la presión en su hombro derecho más fuerte que en el izquierdo, lo que le empezó a parecer un poco extraño. Es decir, había observado a Nico y era diestro. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba uno enfrente del otro, que pueda hacer más fuerza con la izquierda que con la derecha significaría que Nico es zurdo.

Dado que su cabeza iba a explotar por la impaciencia, decidió que podía ser que estuviese juzgando mal los estímulos que se le presentaban. Por suerte o por desgracia, la paciencia de su novio también se había agotado.

– ¡Suficiente! –gritó agobiado. Se bajó del skate y se dio la vuelta con intención de marchar a su cabaña y ver una serie– No tengo por qué perder mi tiempo con tal tontería.

Will suspiró aliviado y decidió seguirle, tras recoger la tabla del suelo.

– Pase por esta vez, quiero ver la pelea entre Luffy y Cocodrile –comentó, tratando de relajar la tensión entre ambos por lo recién sucedido.

– ¿En serio tenemos que ver eso? Yo voy dos islas por delante –se quejó el moreno, entrelazando su mano con la de Will. Éste no pareció reaccionar bien a lo que acababa de oír.

– ¡Te dije que no siguieras sin mi!.

– Mira, vamos a dejarlo, hoy lo único que hacemos es discutir –entró en su cabaña y allí se acomodaron, listos para pasar una tarde entretenida.

Un par de días pasaron, sin que ocurriera nada realmente importante. Los sátiros seguían tocando sus instrumentos, los de Ares seguían entrenando, los de Hermes seguían robando y el de Hades seguía maldiciendo.

– En serio, ¿por qué? ¿qué hacía esa arpía aquí? No se puede meter sus encantos por el…

– Nico, basta ya. –El rubio habló con un tono severo, seguía sin entender el problema de que Drew Tanaka visitase la enfermería. – ¿Cual, si puede saberse, es el problema? Mucha gente visita la enfermería todos los días.

– El problema es que te ha visitado tres veces en cinco días. A tí en concreto, no la veo visitando a tus hermanos –andaba de lado a lado en el pequeño pseudo despacho del jefe de la cabaña, gesticulando y gritando a Will, que estaba sentado tras la pequeña mesa.

– Perdona, Nico. No voy a decirte el por qué, pero ella va a seguir viniendo.

– Ya sé lo que está pasando –se detuvo, mirándole con una mezcla entre reproche y dolor.– Si te has cansado de mí, sólo tenías que decírmelo. No me voy a traumatizar, no serías el primero que no me corresponde.

– ¿Quién no te ha correspondido? Deja de decir tonterías, estás sacando las cosas de contexto –se levantó de su sitio, dirigiéndose hacia su novio. Alargó la mano derecha para acariciarle el brazo, pero el otro le dio le apartó de forma más fuerte de lo que había esperado. Se oyó un pequeño crujido y Will trató de ocultar la mueca de dolor que hizo de forma espontánea.

– Me voy –anunció, dándose la vuelta.

– Vale, te lo diré. –Anunció el doctor. Rodeó la mesa y abrió el último cajón, sacando unos cuadrados de plástico que Nico no reconoció. Eso quedó claro porque no le cambió la expresión de la cara.– ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

– Algo en un envoltorio.

– Son condones, Nico.– Explicó, esta vez sí esperaba una reacción que no llegó.

– Ya, vale. ¿Y para que los quiere la arpía esa?

– Vamos, sé que en tu época también existían. De otro material, pero llevan mucho más tiempo existiendo que tú. ¿Acaso no tienes un mínimo de educación sexual?

Nada más oír esa palabra, la cara del chico se tiñó de rojo. Esa cosa servía para el… Vale, bien, ahora sí que no quería saber por qué narices Drew quería eso. Le bastaba que Will no estuviera implicado más de la cuenta en… eso.

– ¿Y… por qué tienes tú eso? –le daba vergüenza hasta preguntar. Por lo que él sabía, eso estaba totalmente prohibido en el Campamento.

– ¿Crees que si ponen a un montón de adolescentes con las hormonas en ebullición no va a pasar nada? ¿Desde cuando las reglas nos impiden a los semidioses hacer algo?.

– ¿Quiere decir que tú…? –sentía como si se le acabase de caer el cielo encima. Sabía que en esa época la gente de su edad estaba más suelta, pero llegar hasta estos extremos… A ver, no se escandalizaba si oía sobre hacer _eso_ antes del matrimonio, pero ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para ir haciendo esas cosas.

– No, yo no. Pero como médico tengo la obligación moral de romper las normas para que no haya resultados inesperados. No quiero que cojan enfermedades de transmisión sexual y desde luego no pienso recibir de nuevo un bebé. Además, si me puedo llevar algo a cambio… mejor que mejor –le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.– Te sorprendería la cantidad de favores que me debe la gente de por aquí. Algunos me pagan, otros me dan privilegios en cuanto a horarios, me cubren si me toca fregar… ya sabes.

– ¿Has convertido la venta de… _eso_ en una especie de comercio? –preguntó Nico, sorprendido– ¿y a tí quién te trae esas cosas?.

– Los hermanos Stoll, por supuesto. Les dejo quedarse dos condones por pedido a cada uno, aunque esa es una cifra bastante generosa. Dentro de poco podrán hacerse una fortaleza de preservativos.

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, a la vista de que Nico no iba a salir del despacho. Él también tomó asiento, observando los rectángulos de plástico.

– De alguna forma me siento… –se afanó en buscar la palabra adecuada para expresar ese sentimiento hacia el rubio– orgulloso, de tu negocio.

– Me alegra oír eso –anunció, cogiendo el bolígrafo para seguir con el papeleo de la enfermería. Al notar un agudo dolor en la mano, cogió el instrumento de escritura con la mano izquierda. Le alegraba ser ambidiestro en momentos así.

– ¿Qué haces? –inquirió Nico, en tono de regaño.

– Hacer papeleo, como antes de que me interrumpieras –contestó extrañado, firmando las altas de esa semana.

– ¿Con la izquierda? ¡No puedes escribir con la izquierda!.

– En realidad soy ambidiestro, puedo escribir con ambas manos –aclaró amablemente, su novio parecía un poco alterado.– ¿Pasa algo?

– Que no se puede escribir con la izquierda. Es antinatural, no se puede –ante esto, Will no puedo hacer más que fruncir el ceño.

– ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso? –dejó el bolígrafo encima de la mesa, mirándole atentamente.

– Las monjas de mi colegio de Italia y los profesores de la academia militar. Es la mano del demonio, no es bueno.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que el hijo de Hades teme al demonio? –no pudo evitar bromear con ese tema, aunque se arrepintió en el acto. Nico parecía tener alguna especie de tabú en ese tema– ¿Y que pasaba cuando escribías con la izquierda?

– Las monjas me pegaban con la regla en la mano. Y en la academia me hacían correr aunque lloviese.

Will se masajeó el puente de la nariz, entiendo de golpe muchas cosas. Recordaba el incidente con el skate, cuando sentía que Nico apretaba más fuerte con la izquierda. También se dio cuenta de por qué muchas veces cogía la espada con la izquierda, o se colocaba el arco de manera errónea antes de rectificarse a sí mismo.

Siempre había creído que era una manía suya, pero ahora podía ver que era un problema de lateralidad. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes? Asintió con la cabeza, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer de ahora en adelante.

_Un hombre rubio de cabellos rizados miraba por la terraza de la Casa Grande. Estaban jugando y fingiendo no ver como los hermanos Stoll cruzaban la frontera del Campamento a escondidas._

– _¿Aún no saben que les dejas pasar con los preservativos, Quirón?._

– _Llevo más de mil años fingiendo que no sé qué hacen en este campamento, con que lo hagan con un poco de cuidado me basta para seguir haciéndome el tonto. Además, aunque se lo prohíba van a encontrar de nuevo la forma de hacerlo, Apolo. Deberías saberlo._

**¿Alguien más con el headcanon de que Nico es ambidiestro forzado? Espero no ser la única.**


	8. Primer beso

**Disclamer: no sé si esto llegará a la categoría de one shot, pero aquí traigo la conclusión del capítulo "Película". (¿Se nota que se me ocurrió ayer la explicación del beso de esta parejita? Pues que se note). **

**Os informo también que voy a cambiar el resumen del fic, seguramente. Y que ya está planificado el siguiente capítulo, otra cosa es cuando me dará por escribirlo (hay ciertos detalles en los que aún tengo que pensar). Será un poco crossover con One Piece, adelanto. Dicho esto… ¡Disfrutad el fic!.**

El inicio de esta historia se sitúa dos días antes del día del cine en la cabaña 13. Como venía siendo habitual, el hijo de Hades había aparecido en la enfermería, aunque esta vez estaba muy irritado. Más que irritado, por poco echaba humo.

Will se encontraba vendando el pecho de un hijo de Deméter que había hecho una broma sobre Chris Rodriguez y por poco lo estaba contando. Por alguna razón, verle así enfadó aún más al moreno.

– ¿Crees que esas son formas de entrar en una enfermería? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el rubio, sin detener su trabajo.

– Que Percy y Jason son unos imbéciles, eso pasa.

– ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –preguntó mirándole, ante lo que el otro solo negó con la cabeza. Solace supo que eso tenían que hablarlo en privado.

Una vez despachó a la víctima de Clarisse, se sentó en la camilla, pidiendo a Di Angelo que siguiese su ejemplo. Inclinó la cabeza indicando que podía hablar.

– Los muy imbéciles se meten conmigo porque según ellos nunca he besado a nadie.

– ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? –tuvo que preguntar, tras una pausa en la que Nico daba por supuesto que había entendido el quid de la cuestión.

– ¿Qué cuál es el...? Parece mentira, Will.

– ¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien? –preguntó, con un ligero tono sonrojado tiñendo sus mejillas.

– ¡No!

– ¿Entonces? ¿Estas molesto porque no has besado nunca a nadie?.

– Claro que no. Lo dicen como si fuese lo más importante del mundo, pero ¿A quién le importa eso? Es solo un beso –se quejó con la vista puesta en otro lado, no quería hablar de eso con un primer plano de los labios de Will delante de sus ojos.

– ¿Dices que si, por ejemplo, yo te besara... No sería nada especial? Perderías tu primer beso para siempre.

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que Nico sintió su cuerpo arder. ¿Ser besado por Will? Eso no le ocurría ni en sueños.

– Si, por ejemplo, me dieras un beso sería todo un alivio para mi –no sentiría tanta confianza si no supiese que hablaban de algo hipotético– así me quitaría esas tonterías del primer beso.

– No lo estas diciendo en serio –un atisbo de burla apareció en el tono del rubio.

– Lo digo total y absolutamente en serio.

– Entonces, no te enfadarías si te beso. –Afirmó, buscando una confirmación.

Todo Nico tembló, pero como cuando la situación le supera, le pudo su bocaza

– Por favor –pidió con cierto sarcasmo enmascarando su nerviosismo.

Los labios del rubio sabían bien. Sabían muy bien. A fresas bañadas por el sol, a día de verano, a picnic en el campo. Se dio cuenta de todo esto antes de caer en la cuenta de que efectivamente Will Solace le estaba besando.

_Dos días después, Nico se encontró sentado en el regazo de Will_

– _¿Te gustó el beso del otro día? –preguntó el rubio. _

_Nico negó visiblemente, pero se inclinó hacia él para besarle, como venganza por el beso robado. Ahora era su turno de robarle uno a Will._


	9. Halloween

– Will, tenemos que hablar –Nico había accedido a su cabaña con un semblante mortalmente serio, no miraba hacia todos lados como normalmente hacía. Tenía que traerse algo muy gordo entre manos, lo que al rubio le asustó un poco. ¿De qué narices iba a querer hablar con esa expresión de gravedad en su rostro?

– Dime –se sintió un poco más protegido estando con sus hermanos, dos hablaban y Kayla estaba tocando la guitarra. Y por un momento, ninguno de esos hermanos le quitó la vista de encima a la pareja.

Por primera vez desde que entrara a la cabaña, Nico despegó sus ojos de él y observó atentamente la habitación. Al ser finales de septiembre había escasez de campistas, Apolo era de los que más tenía durante el curso escolar, cuatro.

– A solas –no esperó contestación, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la plaza. Will echó una mirada nerviosa a sus hermanos y salió tras él, apresuradamente. Notaba como se estaba asustando un poquito más cada segundo.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar al puño de Zeus. El moreno se había tomado muchas molestias para estar realmente a solas, sin posibilidades de que le escuchase ningún semidiós.

– Vale, Nico… ¿Qué está pasando?

– Quiero hablar contigo a solas, creía haberlo dejado claro –contestó con total normalidad. Seguía algo serio, pero no parecía tan… áspero, que era como lo había sentido hasta ese momento.

– Bueno, vale. –Decidió dejar el tema aparcado– ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo?.

– Sobre el disfraz de Halloween –respondió. Will se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la roca, aliviado sobremanera.

– Vale, bien. Es una tradición que tú no has vivido en el campamento, es normal que tengas dudas. Preguntame lo que quieras.

– No tengo dudas sobre ese tema –afirmó, seguro de sí mismo– Annabeth me lo ha explicado todo, el concurso de disfraces no es una tradición propiamente griega pero sirve para proporcionar un ambiente festivo en el campamento.

Si a Will le decían que el chico solo estaba citando textualmente a su amiga, no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo. De alguna forma, sabía tenía delante algún malentendido, pero no entendía por qué estaban hablando de eso. A menos que quisiera que le ayudase con el disfraz.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? Dime de qué quieres disfrazarte e intentaré serte de utilidad.

– ¿De qué hablas? Vengo a dejar claro de que _nos _vamos a disfrazar. Creo que lo mejor sería escoger una serie o película, los monstruos ya están muy vistos. Y aprovechando la temática de Halloween…

– Espera, espera. –Se incorporó de nuevo, separándose de la pared rocosa y dirigiéndose hacia él– creo haber oído mal. ¿Nos?. ¿Cómo de… nosotros?.

– Annabeth dijo… –el semblante de Nico adoptó un color entre blanco y gris segundos antes de empezar a enrojecer más que un tomate– dijo que se podía participar en parejas.

Su rostro volvió a palidecer al oír la carcajada que escapó de la garganta de Will. Le vio llevarse las manos a la cara, tapándose entre risotadas. Comprendió entonces que acababa de quedar en ridículo, había asumido que Will querría participar con él y sólo quería tener el tiempo suficiente para hacerse un buen disfraz. Pese a lo que pueda parecer, Nico era un poco competitivo y sabía que Will lo era el doble o el triple que él.

– Y me estás pidiendo que sea tu pareja en el concurso –afirmó el hijo de Apolo, una vez calmado, apoyando la mano en el hombro de Nico. Aún soltaba risas leves de vez en cuando, pero se había calmado bastante.

– Mira, si no quieres participar conmigo… –iba a decir un par de cosas malas, de esas que dice la gente cuando se enfada. Y resulta que el hijo de Hades estaba muy enfadado en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó la guerra de miradas. A ambos se les hizo eterna, aunque en realidad solo estuvieron cuatro minutos. Y por suerte o por desgracia, el fastidio del moreno fue disminuyendo conforme se concentraba en los ojos azules de su novio. No supo en qué momento se dieron la mano, pero tras su guerra de miradas el más alto, Will, estrujó a Nico en sus brazos.

– Claro que quiero participar contigo, tonto –apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza del otro, con una sonrisa sincera– pero había pensado en batallar contigo dentro de un par de semanas, cuando quedase menos para el concurso. Honestamente, no se me pasó por la cabeza que quisieras participar.

El moreno se sintió un imbécil, ¿cómo podía haberse pasado el enfado tan fácilmente?, aunque lo cierto es que no podía estar enfadado con el otro durante mucho tiempo.

– Había pensado disfrazarme de momia

– No –le interrumpió su novio automáticamente. Ni siquiera le había dejado terminar la frase– no vas a desperdiciar mis vendas en eso.

– ¡Esa era solo la primera idea!. En realidad estaba pensando… en ser personajes de una serie. Te lo he dicho antes.

– Sorpréndeme.

Pasó algo más de un mes. Habían decidido su disfraz y llevaban tres horas, _tres horas_ preparándose. Nico no se había arreglado tanto nunca. Decidieron que lo mejor sería prepararse en la cabaña 13, que desde luego era la menos visitada. Y aún así, sus amigos iban de rato en rato a tocar la puerta. Al final, empezaron a desesperarse, por lo que mandaron a uno a por ellos.

– Vais a llegar tarde, ¡salid! ¿Para qué queréis prepararos tanto? –fuera, solo estaba Jason.

Todos los demás semidioses del Argo estaban o en el campamento Júpiter o en sus respectivas casas con sus respectivos padres. Eso sin contar a Leo… mejor no hablar de eso.

En ese preciso instante, el chico de la cicatriz en el labio pudo ver cómo una mano llena de tatuajes aferraba el marco de la puerta, tras abrir una rendija.

– Jason, tú dile a Quirón que nos va a llevar unos minutos más, no consigo convencerle.

– Will, que te estoy diciendo que no voy a disfrazarme de Robin, narices.

La puerta se abrió por completo y el romano tuvo que apartarse, Nico estaba saliendo de la cabaña. Llevaba el pelo afro y tenía una cicatriz en la frente. Toda su cara y manos estaban pintadas de blanco polvecino, que a Jason le recordó a los esqueletos. Al fijarse un poco mejor se dio cuenta de que de hecho Nico era un esqueleto. Tenía los ojos pintados de negro, imitando las cuencas oculares vacías, y se había maquillado las manos de forma que sus dedos pareciesen más finos.

Iba vestido con un traje con pañuelo azul que tenía tres cuencas moradas, del cuello y de las mangas le sobresalía una camisa naranja. ¿Eso que llevaba en sus zapatos eran alzas? Transportaba a su espalda un violín colgado y en la mano un bastón morado. La verdad es que le quedaba algo bien.

Siguiendo al esqueleto parlante apareció Will. Estaba totalmente irreconocible, si tenía que decir la verdad no le habría reconocido de no ser por la mano tatuada. Tenía un abrigo desabrochado, la capucha contaba con plumas negras y no llevaba camiseta alguna. En el pecho tenía un corazón, con una cara sonriente en el centro.

Tenía pelo negro tapado por un gorro blanco, con manchas negras rodeando la visera. Una mirada dura insólita en él. Contaba con patillas y tres pirciengs en cada oreja. Sujetaba una katana de funda negra con mango morado. En cada dedo tenía una letra tatuada, en total, si no se confundía mucho, tenía la palabra "death" en ambas manos. Los dorsos de ambas manos tenían un círculo, del cual salían lo que al parecer eran cuatro aspas.

– Vaya –a Jason hasta le había cambiado el color de la cara. Si bien Nico estaba bastante bien disfrazado, Will estaba totalmente metido en el personaje– ya por curiosidad… ¿De qué vais?.

– Seriamente, Jason, no te vendría mal estar un poco con el ordenador. Vamos de One Piece, obviamente –el rubio se quedó con la cara de quien no entiende nada.

– No hables precisamente tu, Nico. Coges demasiado el ordenador –el nuevo moreno tatuado echó a andar hacia el gran comedor, con un tono punzante. Parecía estar echándole en cara algo.

– ¿En serio, Will? ¿Vamos a empezar con esto de nuevo? Sí no pasases tanto tiempo en la enfermería, veríamos los capítulos juntos.

– Entérate de una vez, lo que yo hago es _salvar_ personas. ¿Importa más eso o una serie?.

– Y aún así te quejas si no veo el maldito anime contigo –le replicó– creeme tu a mi, la gente se suele morir. Es una manía que tienen, podrías vivir un poco más tu vida.

– Mira, mejor hablemos de esto luego. Ya llegamos tarde.

La incomodidad que sintió Jason fue bastante intensa. Estaba presenciando una pelea de parejita y eso no le agradaba a nadie que estuviese de sujetavelas temporal. Por lo demás, la noche fue bastante bien. Después de presentar una pequeña actuación por parte de cada participante, en la que Nico tocó su violín -en playback- y Will gritó que no le gustaba el pan -eso Jason no lo entendió-, acabaron todos hablando de trivialidades. Por ser un día especial, Quirón había retrasado un poco el toque de queda.

¿Lo malo de esto? Que la gente empezó a desfasar. De alguna forma, Jason y su disfraz de Superman habían acabando cantando "Heroes" de ese cantante de Eurovisión, que cogían en la maravillosa televisión de Nyssa. Lou Ellen había cambiado el disfraz de Nico por una chaqueta y una falda demasiado cortas y el pelo largo, que correspondían a otro personaje de One Piece, Nico Robin la arqueóloga.

Al final de la noche, antes de que diese el toque de queda, Will apartó a su novio -vestido con ropa de chica- para hablar con él.

– Sé que lo que te molesta no es que no pueda ver One Piece contigo. Dime la verdad, Di Angelo.

– No sé de qué hablas –había retirado la cara, roja como un tomate.

– Dimelo o le pido a Lou Ellen que te deje con ese traje toda la semana. Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz.

Nico dudó si decirle la verdad o no. Pero había aprendido qué cosas podían ayudarle a conseguir la atención cada vez más escasa de Will y aunque sonase cursi… quería decirselo.

– Cada vez estamos menos tiempo juntos. Aunque es invierno y hay pocos pacientes… te encierras en la enfermería.

– ¿Me echas de menos, Nico? –preguntó, extrañado. Últimamente había estado algo más ocupado, tenían un canal de comunicación con el campamento Júpiter y muchas veces enseñaba o aprendía distintas técnicas. Era muy útil y quedaba totalmente enganchado, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que dejaba a su novio algo abandonado.

– A ver, Jason está bien y no me importa pasar tiempo con él, pero… eres mi novio, imbécil –no le miraba, había encerrado la cara en el pecho del rubio, para que no pudiese verle.

– ¿Te apetece que le pidamos a Quirón unas vacaciones? No creo que le importe darnoslas. Podemos ir al Campamento Júpiter y visitar a tu hermana y a Reyna.

Nico asintió, antes de oír el sonido del cuerno que indicaba que quedaba diez minutos para el toque de queda. Dados de la mano y con un moreno aún sonrojado, echaron a andar hacia las cabañas.

**Seeeeep. **

**Will es Trafalgar Law y Nico Brook, para los entendidos en One Piece. **

**¿Os hacéis una idea de lo difícil que es describir a Law? No, no creo que os la hagáis. Espero que hayáis disfrutado.**


	10. Protector solar

–Nico, ven un momento que te diga una cosa –el aludido se sobresaltó, sentado en el césped frente al lago. Intentó levantarse, pero su novio se adelantó a él, tirándole al suelo e inmovilizándole lo mejor que pudo. Lo peor de ser un médico con las habilidades de Apolo era que podía encontrar fácilmente aquellos puntos que le debilitasen, por lo que el moreno no pudo resistirse durante mucho tiempo.

–¡Will, no! ¡Te he dicho que no! –comenzó a retorcerse debajo de él, mientras el otro le quitó la camiseta como pudo. Las manos del médico recorrían rápidamente los músculos del menor, tocaba su cuerpo con ojo crítico expandiendo por su piel un líquido viscoso y blancuzco.

Esta actividad no pasó desapercibida por el nuevo director del Campamento. Zeus había tenido la genial idea de reemplazar al señor D por el señor… Por el surfero ese. Servía de castigo, no poder salir en cincuenta años para absolutamente nada y sin tener a su querida oráculo.

Aunque desde luego no era ni de lejos el castigo que su padre deseaba para él. A Apolo le gustaba eso y dejar de tener hijos durante 50 años tampoco estaba tan mal… de momento, al menos. Cuando vio a uno de sus numerosos hijos forcejeando con el chiquillo al que había recogido con 10 años, no pudo evitar que la curiosidad le invadiese. Es decir, sabía que eran novios, pero… ¿qué estaban haciendo en medio del camino?

Cuando vio el motivo de los forcejeos se enfadó. Si su _queridísimo_ padre no le hubiese restringido sus poderes hubiese dado un buen escarmiento a su _queridísimo _hijo.

–William J. Solace, ¿qué narices te crees que estás haciendo?.

Este no respondió, pero el dios pudo sentir que estaba mirando mal al moreno. Will resopló, si quería hacerlo sin que les viese su padre era por algo.

–Me da igual lo que diga, padre. El sol es perjudicial para alguien tan pálido –dejó el bote de protector solar en el suelo a su lado y miró a su progenitor– Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, que para algo eres el dios del Astro Rey.

–¡Estás traicionando a tu padre! –acusó Apolo. Por suerte, no pudo seguir gritándole pues unos campistas llegaron a avisarle sobre que los turistas romanos acababan de llegar.

En pos de establecer una relación fuerte y amistosa con el Campamento Júpiter, habían decidido hacer intercambios de campamento. Había muchas actividades programadas, entre ellas el discurso de bienvenida del dios.

Una vez Nico y Will dejaron de pelear, pudieron sentarse tranquilamente el uno al lado del otro, aunque el mejor intentaba quitarse crema de la barba. Ah, sí, se había dejado barba. ¿Por qué? Sólo para fastidiar a su novio, al que apenas le salían dos pelos mal colocados.

Will apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del italiano, restregando su mejilla contra la barba de tres días del otro. Estaba más cariñoso que nunca últimamente porque le encantaba la sensación de cosquillas que le hacía sentir los pelillos cortos que tenía repartidos por las mejillas.

–¿Te siguen llamando Barbanegra? –preguntó con los ojos fijos en el agua y el movimiento rítmico de la superficie.

–Ni me lo recuerdes. En qué hora dejé que Percy y tu padre se juntaran. Si por separado tienen lo suyo, cuando se juntan…

Will levantó un poco la cabeza, concentrado ya en otra cuestión. Examinó por millonésima vez la cicatriz que tenía el otro en el hombro, por culpa de Lycaon. Estaba ya curada casi por completo, pero no podía evitar los malos pensamientos que cruzaban su mente.

–Sigo sin entender que tuvieras tanta suerte de sobrevivir a esto.

–Will, sabes que mi padre…

–Aún así, Nico. Hay ciertas cosas a las que no se sobrevive, y una de ellas es a ese monstruo. Aún si escapas de él, y a pesar de que su mordedura no es venenosa, es de las más infecciosas por culpa de su saliva. Tenías un nido de virus que podrían haberte matado y aún así… Tu padre estaba disputando consigo mismo por culpa de sus identidades… –lo decía como si fuera a convencer a Nico de que tendría que haber muerto. Él desde luego no necesitaba que le convencieran, había sentido las consecuencias de la mordedura.

Era el mismo Will el que le había dicho que seguramente sería eso lo que le hacía tan de repente débil ante los viajes de sombra. Aún así, nunca le había preocupado morir, estaba más pendiente de que no le pasara nada a sus compañeros y que la estatua llegase al Campamento. Demasiadas vidas dependían de esa misión, ¿por qué iba a preocuparse por la suya propia?

–Sigo sin encontrarle regalo a Annabeth, por cierto. A menos que quiera una Borbie y un Kont, no tengo ni idea…

–Puzzles y legos. –Will estaba conteniendo seriamente la risa. BORBIE Y KONT. ¿Quienes eran ellos? Seguro que hacían juergas en su Monsión. Su novio, el que había nacido en los años treinta, no salía de McDonalds y las Mythomagic por muy moderno que se creyese a veces.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? –él realmente no entendía lo raro de la situación.

–¡Will! –le llamaron a lo lejos. En el camino hacia las casetas había tres hijos de Apolo. Uno de ellos llevaba una bola, cosa que hizo que Nico se pusiera aún más pálido de lo normal. No, no, no, no, no. Eso no. Intentó lanzarles una mirada aterradora, pero todos los hijos del sol parecían inmunes a él.

–Mi gente me necesita –se levantó, mucho más serio y grave de lo que había estado en toda la tarde. Su novio _odiaba_ profundamente cuando se ponía tan dramático

–Will no. Te quedas sin besos hasta que cumplas ochenta años. –sabía que sus amenazas no iban a servir. Ese juego le había dado fuerte, ese juego hacía que se olvidara de todo y de todos. _Incluso de él, su novio. _

–Sigues sin entender el juego –le miró, con algo de pena– si no hago esto hoy, si pierdo esta partida… perderé toda mi vida. Tengo que conseguir una batalla para no rendirme nunca.

–¿Eres consciente de que estás hablando de la Petanca? Por los dioses, Will. Es un juego de viejos. Te lo dice el que nació hace ochenta años. Ni siquiera el casino loto tenía petanca.

El rubio se despidió con un beso del menor. Tenía una batalla por librar.


	11. Caperucito

–Caperucito, caperucito, ¿donde vas tu tan bonito? –una voz grave se hizo camino entre los árboles que los separaban hasta que el emisor de dicha frase se dejó ver. Tenía un aura de peligro inminente, era alguien poderoso al que no convenía tener como enemigo.

–A casa de mi abuelita –contestó Nico di Angelo, alias Caperucito rojo. La inocencia y la alegría juvenil con la que dijo esa frase hizo que el lobo feroz se relamiera los labios con un hambre voraz.

El italiano, no muy alto, delgado y blanquecino como un esqueleto tenía ojeras de no haber dormido en días, algo totalmente ajeno a la realidad. Su sonrisa era genuina y dirigida a esa cruel bestia. Un lobo que lo había visto todo, había presenciado asesinatos y lo peor es que los había cometido él.

–Ese es el mejor camino para ir, ahorrarás mucho tiempo y podrás coger muchas flores bonitas para la abuelita –se atusó distraídamente el pelo rubio con la mano, con esa mirada dura que no podía ocultar el hecho de que era malo por naturaleza.

–¿Crees que puedes engañarme, lobo? –preguntó el menor, mirándole con algo de divertida incredulidad– es la casa de mi abuelita, he ido un millón de veces a verla. Sé por dónde hay que ir y por donde es peligroso –soltó una leve carcajada, sin creerse aún que el lobo siguiera intentando engañarle después de tantos años– no vas a comerme de nuevo.

El aludido caminó hacia su posición con andares amenazantes, mirándole despiadadamente. Dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor hasta que acabó situándose tras Caperucito y colocó la boca al lado de su oreja.

–Impidemelo –inclinó la cabeza sobre su cuello y empezó a morderle fuertemente, tanto que un hilillo de sangre carmesí resbaló hacia el suelo.

Nico comenzó a gritar, horrorizado. Se sentó en la cama totalmente alterado, con el sudor escurriendo por partes de su cuerpo que no sabía que podían sudar. Menuda pesadilla más horrible, no entendía cómo podía su subconsciente jugarle esas malas pasadas. Sentía arcadas y por poco pudo reprimir las ganas de vomitar.

¿Él siendo un alegre chico de cuento infantil que quería llevarle una cesta a su abuelita? ¿Will siendo el chico malo que solo da órdenes y le engaña para obligarle a hacer cosas que no quería hacer? Bueno, eso sí podía creerlo. A pesar de sus pensamientos, sabía que lo peor de ese sueño no era las extrañas personalidades, tanto la suya como la de su novio. Lo peor es que a una parte muy concreta de su anatomía le había gustado ese maldito sueño.


End file.
